The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are my fanfic team. They are crimefighters who are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanboys. In my fanfic tv series, their first appearance is the premier episode: Change is Constant (which is a reference to the first arc of the IDW comics) Members Dakotta Posey the next Leonardo (me the heroic human leader of the teamafter 2012 Leonardo) Larry Rhubarb Jr. the next Donatello (a brainiac cucumber who is the brains of the teamafter 2012 Donatello) Bobby "Bob" Ketchup Jr. the next Raphael (a hot tempered tomato who is the muscle of the teamafter 2012 Raphael) James Asparagus Jr. the next Michelangelo (a slightly dimwitted asparagus who is the jokester of the teamafter 2012 Michelangelo) Prominent Allies Patrick Rhubarb/the next Splinter (in flashbacks) Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb (my girlfriend in this fic) Petunia Rhubarb/the next April O'Neil Laura Carrot Annie Gramm Sonic Boom Crew (my version of the incarnation of Team Sonic from Sonic Boom with Sally Acorn instead of Sticks the Badgerseries equivalent to the Mighty Mutanimals as a crossover) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna/Batman IX * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn Shade the Echidna the Pretendland Police Department former members of the Kid Protection Agency Mystery Incorporated * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Benny Ketchup The Ultimate Ghostbusters * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Shade the Echidna * Patricia Rhubarb * Paul Rhubarb Ben Ketchup/the next Casey Jones Lyla Carrot/the next Mona Lisa Peter Rhubarb/the next Mondo Gecko Al Killer/the next Miyamoto Usagi the next Punk Frogs * Jean Claude Pea/the next Atilla the Frog * Jimmy Pea/the next Rasputin the Mad Frog * Paul Pea/the next Genghis Frog * Percy Pea/the next Napoleon Bonafrog Bernie Ketchup/the next Leatherhead Bart Ketchup/Robin VII the Rhubarb Detective Agency the Utrom Pam Rhubarb/the next Nobody Professor Zayton Honeycutt/ the Fugitoid Dr. Pedro Rhubarb Petunia the friendly ghost (Petunia affected by the Goosebumps Tome) Chet Ketchup (in a vision) the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the mirage version) April O'Neil (mirage version) Prominent Enemies the Foot Clan * Foot Bots (normal and bruiser) * Foot Mystics * Foot Bots Elite * Amaro Killer/the next Shredder I * Alvin Killer/the next Shredder II ** the next Mega Shredder (the next Shredder's mechato go against the next Turtle Mech * Calvin Cuke/the next Rahzar * Casey Carrot/the next Tokka * Nicholas "Nicky" Carrot VIII * Amy Rose/the next Karai I (when Amy was brainwashed by Alvin) * Beth Killer/the next Karai II * Dakotta Posey/the next Dark Leonardo (when Dakotta Posey was brainwashed by Alvin) Dr. Eggman (my version of the incarnation of Dr. Eggman from Sonic Boomseries equivalent to Null as a crossover) * Eggman's Badniks * Orbot and Cubot * Metal Sonic (robot duplicate of Sonic) * Mecha Sally (Roboticized into a robot via Dr. Eggman's robotcizerversion of Sally Acorn) The Kraang * Kraang/Kraang Prime * Knight/Kraang Subprime Carrot Clan * Carl Carrot Clyde Carrot the Rodent King Bert Ketchup/the next Armaggon Albert Killer/the next Slash Bobby Ketchup Sr./Bobby Bat The next Spider Bytes Antonio Rhubarb/the next Pizza Face the next Speed Demon Martin Carrot/the next Sir Malachi the next King Komodo Cameron Carrot/the next Old Hob Trevor Carrot/the next Dr. Feral the next Wyrm King Black the Mother Board (an artificial intelligence based on the Overmind from the Nick Series.) the Dream Beavers * Dire Beaver * Dread Beaver * Dark Beaver * Dave Beaver the Jokerz * Jack Pea/Jokester (a villain based off the Joker from Batman) * Jessie Pea/Ivy (a villain based off of both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from Batman) * John Pea/Spook (a villain based off the Scarecrow from Batman) * James Pea/Chill (a villain based off of Mr. Freeze from Batman) * Joe Pea/Reptile (a villain based off of Killer Croc) the Goosebumps Crew (the Sonic Boom Crew affected by the Goosebumps Tome) * Goosebumps King II (Sonic possessed by Kirby Carrot) * the Invisible Fox (Tails possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Knuckles the Pumpkinhead (Knuckles possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Sally Acorn the Ghost (Sally possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) * Amy Rose the Werehog (Amy possessed by the Goosebumps Tome) Pablo Pea Pete Pea/Rock Punk II Mindfreak Reborn (Knuckles using a version of the Mindfreak armor designed by Tails) the next Street Phantoms * Amaro Killer/the next Jammerhead * Carl Cuke * Barney Ketchup * Johnny Asparagus * Paula Rhubarb the Shredder (mirage version) Miles "Tails" Prower/Mr. Phobia Paraphernaila the next Party Wagon (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of land transportationby the next Raphael) the next Turtle Blimp (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of air transportationby the next Donatello) Turtles Skis (the next Ninja Turtles' main form of water transportationindividually the next Stealth Bike (the next Leonardo's alternate form of land transportation) the next Turtle Mech (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' mechato go against Kraang Prime and the next Mega Shredder) the next Turtle Cell (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main form of communication) Emergency Watch (the next Leonardo's alternate form of communication) Emergency Phone (the next Donatello's alternate form of communication) Emergency Cufflink (the next Raphael's alternate form of communication) Emergency Wristband (the next Michelangelo's alternate form of communication) the next Metalhead (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' robotic sidekick who takes a role similar to R2-D2 from Star Wars) Elemental Mode (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main power upjust wearing the 2012 turtles' vision quest costumes) *Wind mode (the next Leonardo's main power up) *Mountain mode (the next Donatello's main power up) *Fire mode (the next Raphael's main power up) *Forest mode (the next Michelangelo's main power up) the next Sensei Stars (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' main ranged weapons [red 3-pointed ninja stars with the Rhubarb family crest) the next Egg Smokebombs (smokebomb made from an egg) Auxillary Quartet (the next Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' alternate weapons) *the next Leonardo's Retractable Blades (the next Leonardo's alternate weapon) *the next Donatello's Gravity Gauntlet (the next Donatello's alternate weapon) *the next Raphael's Iron Fists (the next Raphael's alternate weapon) *the next Michelangelo's Turtle Line (the next Michelangelo's alternate weapon) Catchphrases Turtle Power It's Ninja Time (the next Michelangelo) Turtles Fight With Honor (the next Leonardo) Booyakasha I Love Being a Turtle Like a Turtle Do Let's Kick Shell (the next Raphael) Time to go super (the next Donatello) Go Green Machines